Experiment 008: Carmine
by N. M. Wixted
Summary: Warning, warning: Experiment 008 has been activated. Main function: Data recorder. Jumba's note: Favorite experiment... worst failure. AN: I'm probably going to rewrite the first chapter. I wrote it late at night and it moves along too quickly.
1. Fear: What is this place?

Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch. I don't even own my OC's name or experiment number. They are the property of Disney.

A/n: I have gone into my weirdest obsession yet. Lilo and Stitch. Yeah, it's kind of sad. Anyway, I have been playing with the idea of making my own experiment for awhile and awhile back I came up with a whole story line for her. But I really should thank HeMeleNoLiloLover for actually taking the time to write it down. See, I was on youtube the other day looking up videos on Jumba and I found a video with her character in it and it inspired me. She puts so much work into her characters! Er.. Anyway, here's my story!

* * *

A soft clinking sound filled the air as a red marble shaped pod rolled toward a bucket full of water. No one was around, so no one saw what happened next, yet it happened all the same. Jumba's sweetest dream was about to come true and it was just the matter of a small pod becoming enveloped in a watery hold. With a small plop, the marble fell slowly to the bottom of the bucket before emitting a bright yellow glow. The bucket fell over, and a small creature scampered out of sight.

* * *

"Warning, warning: Experiment 008 has been activated."

The computer's mono toned voice rang through the metal interior on the ship. Gantu put his large hands on his ears trying to ignore the noise of the machine.

"Not today! That's the forth experiment this week… just one day for a break is all I ask," he said to himself.

"Primary function: Data recorder."

Hamsterviel's face appeared on a screen behind Gantu, but instead of greeting him with his usual angry snap, he just stared at the computer with a slight surprise on his face. Slowly, the surprise melted from his face replacing itself with an evil sneer.

"Jumba's note: Favorite experiment… but my worst failure," the computer said before it shut down.

"I am remembering this experiment! Gantu, get off that lazy fishy butt of fish you are sitting. You will be catching that experiment," Hamsterviel shouted at the former Galactic police chief.

"But sir, it's just a data recorder. What's so important about it," he asked looking up lazily. As the pair talked 625 stared at the computer, his eyebrows knitted together as he allowed his thoughts to wash over him.

_Jumba had a favorite? How is it possible that his worst failure is his favorite? And why have I never met this experiment? I've met most of them, even the early ones._

"You are not getting it. Were you not hearing the computer when it gave Jumba's note? If I am doing the remembering right then this experiment could be the key to be getting the rest of the experiments," the hamster like creature said with glee.

Suddenly, a smirk appeared on Gantu's face, "Really now? That would save me a lot of trouble. I'm on it, sir!" He stood up straight and saluted as his boss's image disappeared from the screen.

"625, I'm off. You take good care of the ship while I'm gone," Gantu said grabbing his gun.

"Hold on a sec," the experiment said looking slightly miffed. "I'm going, too. This "008" sounds ve-e-ery interesting."

Gantu paused as if in shock before turning to look at his partner, "So you'll actually try and help me?"

"Maybe," 625 said with a shrug, "You'll have to wait until we find it to find out."

* * *

"Jumba! If you must concoct your science experiments in our room at least clean up after yourself," Pleakley said coming into the living room with a large garbage bag in his hands.

"Why should Jumba be the one cleaning when you so it anyway," he asked looking wearily from the couch, as if it pained him to move even that small amount.

"Because it's morally wrong if you don't," the one eye wonder said putting his empty hand on his hip.

"Ha! I am having no morals," Jumba said before letting out a hearty laugh. Pleakley rolled his eyes at the scientist's behavior before he started toward the kitchen.

"Jumba! Pleakley," came the excited cry of Lilo as she rushed into the living room, nearly bumping into Pleakley on her way in.

"Oh, sorry," she said in an apologetic voice. Pleakley sighed as he held up a hand.

"No harm done," he said motioning to the still intact trash bag, "Now what's on your mind, Lilo?"

"Stitch and I are going to go for a walk and want know if you want to come with us," as she spoke Stitch padded into the room, his little stub of a tail wagging happily.

"Jumba and I have chores to d-"

"We would be loving to come with the little girl," Jumba shouted cutting Pleakley off as he stood up.

"Really Jumba," Lilo asked with large pleading eyes.

"Of course. I am needing the exercise," he said putting a hand on his rather large stomach.

"But Jumba, we have to finish cleaning," Pleakley said looking disgusted.

"Ah, we can be doing that when we have finished with walk," the evil genius said trying to pull off a sincere smile.

"I don't know," the Earth expert said looking doubtful.

"Please Pleakley," both Lilo and Stitch said looking so pitiful that Pleakley just couldn't say no.

"Fine."

A cheer went off as Pleakley shook his head; _I just fell for the oldest trick in the book. I'll get you yet Jumba. _

* * *

A small creature ran down the alleys of the small town near Lilo's house. Her small chest rose up and down rapidly in fear. _Where am I? What is this place? Where is Jumba? _She skidded to a stop as she came out onto a main street. Several people looked at her for a moment before shrugging and going back to what they were doing. Her large black eyes blinked several times as fear ran through her again.

She slowly backed up before turning around completely and running back down the alley. _What are those weird creatures? _A pathetic sound escaped her lips as she came to a dead end.

* * *

"You're only going on this walk to get out of cleaning, aren't you," Pleakley whispered to Jumba as they walked behind Lilo and Stitch.

"Sounds about right," he whispered back with a shrug.

"And you're not ashamed," Pleakley asked with a slight look of shock on his face.

"Never bothered me before," the scientist said with a smirk.

Just as Pleakley was about to come back with some form of lecture, Stitch's yapping filled the air.

"An experiment," Lilo cried pointing to a small red quivering creature. Slowly, the small creature looked up revealing a small cat like face. Her body was like a weasel and her tail was like a feather duster. In a way she was cute, but the clear fear she showed made most of it melt away.

"Little monster! Run for your life," Pleakley cried, before diving behind a shocked looking Jumba.

"It cannot be," he said in a half whisper.

Lilo turned to look at Jumba, "Quick, Jumba! Which experiment is it and what's it's _evil_ function?"

Jumba shook his head slowly, trying to clear the fog that had settled in his eyes. He stepped forward slowly, letting his eyes lock with the small creature. "No, evil," he said in a blunt tone. "She's 008, a recording computer."

"J-jumba," came a soft voice, unlike Stitch's it was very clear. She sounded like she knew English all her life.

"Come here, my little creation. Let me be getting a good look at you," he said getting on one knee holding out a hand.

"Don't call it over," Pleakley said, his voice cracking with fear.

"Relax, Pleakley," Lilo said watching the experiment, "I'm sure it's fine."

008 slowly got to her feet in a weary way before falling back on her side. She looked tired and sore as she let out a pitiful moan. _It's probably another trap… this place is full of them. That's probably not Jumba._

Jumba shook his head slowly standing up, "Someone has been hurting you."

Just as he finished his sentence a plasma blast went off dangerously close to 008, causing the small being to try and struggle to her feet in fear.

"Come here, you abomination," a horribly familiar voice called out.

Lilo looked up while scowling, "It's the big dummy." Stitch growled, bounding into a defensive position in front of 008. 008 stared at Stitch for a moment, then got all the way onto her feet. _He created more without me? Who is this experiment?_

A/n: It's kind of short... I'm sorry...


	2. Just who is she?

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch, or most of the characters incorporated with this fanfiction.

A/N: Okay readers, by now you have most likely come to the conclusion that I am a scum bag who never updates. I do not blame you, because I am a scumbag who never updates. A friend of mine has been bothering me to get something down, and after much prompting, begging, bribing, and most of all promises of later favors, I have decided to write a new chapter for this fanfiction. Yay! Anyway, despite the last chapter being… less then brilliant, I have decided to actually try to write a good and proper chapter. Who knows, if my friend stays on my case I may write more after this. Also, I may as well state this now, I do enjoy writing. I really do. I just don't get enough time to write. I'm going to make time. From now on, I will get a new fanfiction out every Friday.

The blast exploded into a blue fire upon the hard black street, causing green embers to rain from the sky around the shivering creature. She never felt as afraid in her life as she had on this planet and every moment the feelings only got worse. The experiment's eyes widened as liquid began to sparkle in her black eyes, the essence of agony easily seen underneath the water. Slowly, the tears cascaded upon her fur as she began to gain a grip on the reality that faced her. She was so close to seeing her creator again, after being beaten and taunted she was only a few feet from her beloved creator. However, she probably would not live to talk to him once more. The only thing that stood between her and the deadly rays that fell around her was this furry blue lump.

She buried her head into her fur as memories filled her mind with horrible memories that felt so much like now. She wasn't strong enough to stop it either… She wasn't programmed to be strong and fight. This was just like last time, only this time she wouldn't be able to get a glimpse at Jumba's face again after being put into this sleep. Suddenly the sound of yelling filled her sensitive ears making her look up in surprise, and she found her breath caught in her throat.

"Get off of me, abomination," shouted Gantu, desperately trying to pry the odd blue creature off of his shark like face. Much to 008's surprise, the blue creature was winning. For a brief moment, a smile came to her furry face, flickering on it thinking that she may actually have a chance to get out of this.

"You get that big dummy, Stitch," the young girl standing next to her creator shouted. 008 blinked in confusion as she looked at the girl's enthusiasm, the shock was painted clearly upon her face.

_How can she be so happy? That… was it Stitch? Yes, Stitch, creature could be killed… She could be killed. Yet, she cheers so merrily. _These thoughts ran through the experiment's mind uneasily before returning her gaze toward the said blue fuzz ball. It was obvious he was winning. 008 began to rise to her paws, shaking unsteadily as she did so, threatening to fall to the ground. Ever so slowly, and painfully, she made her way to the trio standing at the sidelines. She couldn't make it. It was impossible for her to possibly over come the pain racking her tiny body.

Falling on to her side again she let out a cat like whelp, causing the little girl to look over at her curiously, along with the worried expression on Jumba's face. The one eyed creature was still cowering, but what did 008 care? Jumba was looking back at her for real in the first time that felt like ages. The dehydration process had not been kind to her in the least.

She could have smiled if her body hadn't felt like something put into a blender. She closed her eyes, trying hard to keep consciousness when a soft voice filled her ears with a hope filling phrase.

"Don't worry; we will make sure no one will hurt you again."

The little girl spoke as she picked up the quivering mass of fuzz. The experiment buried her face into the girl's chest feeling safe for the first time since she had awakened. A mew passed her lips in pleasure as she listened to the girl's pounding heart, feeling comforted by this small sound. Soon a heavy hand was placed on her coat, bringing the memories back as she opened her black eyes. She hadn't needed to, because she already knew exactly who was stroking her fur so affectionately.

"My poor creation, who has been doing the hurting to you," came the heavily accented voice of her creator. 008 merely mewed in pain, looking at Jumba unbelievingly.

Stitch crawled down the former Captain's back with his signature laugh escaping his lips. He cut several bits of Gantu's clothing until finally, RIP! The alien was left in nothing but his heart patterned boxers. A blush passed over his shark like face as he reached desperately for bit of cloth to cover up.

"Oh Blistz snap."

A growl was heard as he turned his back to the group, running in the direction of his stranded space ship.

"Yeah, take that you big dummy," Lilo called out as she jumped with joy.

"That blubber butt never did know when he was beat," a New Yorker sounding accent commented. Everyone turned in surprise, to see an angry and bemused looking 625. His arms were crossed over his chest as he gazed up at the red lump of fuzz currently being held by Jumba. He took a step forward, an angry looking intent in his eyes. The scientist took a step back, casting a protective arm over 008 to keep her from view.

"So, Jumba, who's this… favorite of yours," 625 asked continuing to advance toward them.

"It is being none of your business. Why would you be caring any way," Jumba exclaimed as he continued to walk backwards with a shifty gaze at the others. Stitch bound forward, jumping between Jumba and 625 as a growl resonated from within his throat. The sandwich making experiment retreated back, but the angry intent did not escape his eyes. Jealousy? Perhaps, but why would 625 be jealous when he barely spoke to Jumba?

"It's not worth it," 625 muttered turning his back to the group, holding up a carefree hand, "She's probably worthless anyway." He walked forward, Stitch looked as if he would tackle the experiment, but Lilo shook her head.

"Let him go, Stitch," Lilo said, putting a hand on 626's head, "He's just being silly. No need to have a fit for something like that."

Stitch growled, but left 625 alone, trotting over to where Jumba was with his new cousin. The blue experiment sniffed curiously as Jumba knelt down to let him see.

"Her name is 008… She's an experiment I never planned to be seeing for a long long time…."

Lilo put a hand on her chin looking thoughtfully, "Sooooo… What does she do that would set off Sandwich Boy like that?"

Jumba gave a weak smile as he shook his head, "She's a data recorder, made for when Jumba is forgetting stuff. Very useful. Was a very good lab assistant."

He stroked the weasel like creature with an oddly tender hand. It wasn't like him to be this caring. Of course, Pleakley was the first point this out.

"Is that a smile tainting your lips, Jumba," Pleakley asked as he finally stopped cowering.

"NO," Jumba said settling back into his normal frown, as he glared accusingly at the one eyed nuisance. 008 stirred slowly, on the verge of passing out in her creator's arms, a smile was tainting her lips. Lilo was watching 008 with wonder shining in her eyes.

"I think I'll call he-," Lilo started only to be cut off by the mad scientist himself.

"Ah, ah, ah. Little girl, I believe I'll be doing the naming of this one," he said looking up with a hasty smile. Pleakley wouldn't let him get away with that one.

"I knew it! I knew it! Jumba, you have a soft spot for this one, don't you," Pleakley said holding up a finger as if he had figured out something very important. Jumba merely scowled as he stood up, heading back toward the house.

"As if," he muttered, "Let's go back. Little one is needing rest."

Pleakley wasn't impressed, but decided not to push the subject until another time. Those little monsters made him uneasy as is. Slowly, the group headed toward their home, saying little on the way back.

A/N: Sorry for shortness, but at least it's an update.


End file.
